El dulce gusto de tus besos
by Cotty Tsukino
Summary: One-shot escrito para un concurso que puso límites de caracteres. Muestra la terminación del matrimonio de Usagi y Mamoru. ¿Ellos firmarán el divorcio o se darán una nueva oportunidad?


**EL DULCE GUSTO DE TUS BESOS**

Sería absurdo recordarte como parte de mi pasado, como una triste etapa de mi vida, en la que no disfruté ninguno de los momentos compartidos, en la que desperdicié mi tiempo, dándole amor a una persona que no lo sentía por mi, o que si lo sentía jamás lo demostró…o…quizá la equivocada soy yo, y todavía te amo y no me entrego a la idea de que no estaremos más juntos.

Luego de firmar este papel, dejarás de ser mi esposo, y yo dejaré de ser tu mujer…aunque creo que mi corazón, mal que me pese, siempre te pertenecerá…

-Señora, Señor, ¿ya están listos? –nos preguntó el mediador con frialdad, mientras me entregaba la lapicera de color negro junto a unos papeles tan helados como la expresión de Darien al mirarme-

Titubeando, tomé el objeto entre mis manos y lo miré. Levante mis párpados levemente para ver a quien alguna vez fue el amor de mis sueños, tratando de encontrar refugio en sus ojos, aquellos que tantas veces me calmaron con tan sólo observarme llorar. Cuando fijé mi vista en él, recibí la respuesta tan indeseada. Sólo encontré en ellos indiferencia y desentendimiento. Desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal de mi derecha, que reflejaba en sus vidrios las gotas condensadas de la torrencial lluvia que azotaba esa mañana de Tokio, y no pude evitar soltar la pluma que resbaló entre mis dedos como las hojas del frío otoño al volar entre las personas mientras caen de sus árboles. Así me sentía yo, desplomada y desprotegida, yo era esa pequeña hoja a la que nadie ve marchitarse, pero que de un día al otro, se deja arrancar de la rama para pasar desapercibida entre las millones que transitan mi mismo sendero.

-Disculpe, señora, ¿va a firmar? –Consultó el abogado de mi marido, bueno, de mi futuro ex marido-

No pude evitar volver a mirar a Darien, quien esta vez sostuvo su mirada en la mía, lo que me hizo temblar. Como hacía mucho tiempo, volví a sentir en la boca de mi estómago esas mariposas que revolotean anunciando la llegada del amor, o por lo menos de ese ser que hace acelerar las palpitaciones y cortar la respiración. Así me sentí yo. Me di cuenta que todavía había espacio en mi corazón para él y que estaba a tiempo de pedirle que nos demos otra oportunidad, que quería volver a empezar, que anhelaba envejecer a su lado y que deseaba morir tomada de su mano. Pero la cobardía no me dejó pensar ni mucho menos hablar, desistí de ese pensamiento. Miré a mi abogada, mi tan querida amiga Rei, quien se limitó a tomar el escrito y simuló leerlo. En ese momento me di cuenta que debía respirar. Pedí permiso y salí de la sala un poco mareada y aturdida por mis ideas, que hacían estallar mi cabeza. Me senté en un sillón amarillo, llevé mis manos a mi rostro, e inevitablemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis dedos, anunciando la llegada de aquello que estaba evitando desde hace dos años…llorar por haber perdido al ser más amado. Me reprochaba una y otra vez no haberlo querido escuchar, o no haberle llevado el desayuno a la cama esa mañana de Agosto.

-Serena… -me dijo una voz gruesa, completamente conocida y apreciada. Quité las manos y lo observé, no pude hablar, él lo hizo por mí, pero antes me tomó con suavidad de los hombros y me levantó. Me ubicó a unos milímetros de su rostro y con ternura me dijo- Todavía te amo…y seguramente, nunca deje de hacerlo…

Esas palabras sonaron como la melodía del río en el silencio, completamente tranquilizante, pero al mismo tiempo desestabilizadora. No supe que contestar, quedé pasmada ante esa expresión, de ese modo, me fue soltando y pude notar cuando se daba vuelta, que las lágrimas también habían colmado sus ojos. Darien estaba esperando una respuesta, estaba esperando que le dijera que sigue siendo el dueño de mi corazón, pero el silencio y el temor me invadieron. Pero el instinto me hizo sentir que iba a perderlo para siempre si volvía a entrar a la sala. No se de que manera, pero las palabras fluyeron, y un impulso adolescente me hizo lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle entre sollozos todo lo que sentía. Y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, sus labios se entrecruzaron con los míos. Me entregué, como si fuese el primero, como si fuese el último, como a cada beso que nos dimos… A partir de ese instante, me di cuenta que seguiríamos casados, que seguiríamos siendo la familia feliz junto a nuestras dos pequeñas hijas, y que íbamos a pasar por muchas crisis, pero siempre se solucionarían con el dulce gusto de sus besos.


End file.
